Stories in the dark
by FallenAngel1235
Summary: When Jarrod was a child, his father use to tell him the stories of the Heroes of Amestris. Now it is his turn to create his own...


**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R. Constructive criticism greatly appreciated.**

**Prologue**

When I was a child, my father use to tell me the stories of the great heroes of Amestris. Of how they saved our lives from the creatures that threatened to destroy it. I use to dream that one day I might end up like them, proud soldiers poking fun of the enemy in the face of danger, courageous heroes waiting for anything to lead them to a new adventure.

_So how did I end up a nothing on the streets_

"You beggar," a man spat at me as he walked past. No one likes a beggar, no one likes a kid on the streets. "You filthy no good idiot," I can't stand his type of human. Filthy money. The rest of the crowd laugh at me as they walk past. No one wants to know the story of a street rat, no one.

I stand upwards, the only thing worth owning my black leather coat, swaying uneasily in the wind. I don't like the cold, I've never liked the cold.

I cross my arms as I walk, ignoring the laughter of the enemy as I just focus on the coat. It has always felt comforting that coat, nice and warm as I make my way through the back alley streets, to the corner I call home.

My mind is blank as I see a group of young kids, playing by the old yard. It's once beautiful dirt grounds turned into a mush of dirt, water and mud as the street kids look happy playing in it.

Many children these days have been orphaned or left by the road side to die, times have grown worse through the years. A vast difference from the years Fuhrer Roy Mustang was in power.

My father use to say he was a great man who deserved to be in power, but that was a long time ago.

As I walk past the gate, some of the children run after me. I know what they want.

"Sir, are you a robot?" Great, just great. "One of your arms look funny."

I smile and crouch down to meet the child's eyes, so innocent and weak, I just smile. "That's because I was a naughty boy and did something bad. How about I show you something?"

The child looks strangely at me as I get up and walk over to the broken gate of the yard. The children stare memorized, might as well give them a show, as I start drawing with my finger in the dirt, one of the children sit next to me.

"What are you doing Mister?" he asks as I put my hands together and close my eyes, everything is tuned out as I put my hands on the drawing, and then all I hear is the children's noises. As I get up and open my eyes, the gate is fixed.

_That is the magic of alchemy._

"How did you do that?" the child grins happily as I simple smile.

"Alchemy," I say as the children clap their hands and try to copy. It is amusing to watch, if only they had the ability to actually do it. Alchemy is a type of science, the art of deconstructing and reconstructing base materials.

"Mister, you are a State alchemist?"

I laugh at the kid, "No, I don't feel like being a dog. Anyways, keep safe kids," He looks surprised as I laugh even more. As I walk into the darkness of the street, in the corner of my eye, I could see the kids waving and laughing, happy with the gate. Trying to copy what I did, but it takes effort and training to do alchemy. They don't have a chance.

* * *

><p><em>You see, I wasn't born in this world. I was more created to destroy this world. Not created like homunculus. I was the experiment of some mad scientist, I was born like any human, but then again I wasn't. All I had growing up was my Father and the tales he use to tell me.<em>

_It is a long story…_

_Though, you may be thinking to yourself. 'How does a guy like me end up on the streets? You could just transmute lead into gold.'_

_It is illegal to do that firstly, and secondly, I've always wanted the simple life. Just like my father wanted, that was his dream and which we share._

_So how about I tell you the tale of a great man I once knew…. A kind of brave soul, who knew the path he wanted to take, never faltering even when everyone else did._

_Yes, this tale involves myself, but I am the modest sort of man. As you may tell, so let this tale commence…._

**End of Chapter**

**So how did you find this prologue. Was it good or bad? Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
